


Merlin x Big Hero 6 PlotBunny

by whitedandelions



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: SPOILERS for Big Hero 6.  Arthur is Alistair Krei, and Merlin is his assistant.  Somehow, Merlin has to get Arthur to remember who he is.  MERTHUR.</p>
<p>Basically I watched the movie saw Alistair and his assistant, and immediately thought, that’s totally Merlin and Arthur and couldn’t let it go...and so this was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin x Big Hero 6 PlotBunny

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS MAJOOOOOOOR spoilers for big hero 6. So don't read if you haven't watched! :3
> 
> Also, first Merlin fic even after reading it for YEARS and it's something like this...haha. 
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to comment /kudos <3.

* * *

 

Merlin was used to being reborn.  He was also used to searching for Arthur as soon as he was able to, either through newspapers, television, or simply by living his life and cross-examining everyone he met.  After all, Arthur was Arthur.  He had been King of all of Albion once, President the next, War Chief in another; the man was just destined to be someone great.  And people loved talking about someone talented and it would only be a matter of time before Arthur showed up in the news.

Merlin really did enjoy having his past memories as well as his magic, but it made it quite difficult for him to sit through his younger years.  Going through preschool and kindergarten definitely wasn’t fun, but he sucked it up and went through with it, unwilling to attract attention to himself.

He wasn’t sure what kind of person Arthur would be in this life, but he knew he would have to mold himself to someone that could find him.

So as soon as he graduated college, he focused on scouring websites as well as getting himself a prestigious job in politics.  He didn’t want to stand out, but working as an assistant to someone higher up always allowed him access to all the rising stars in the world.

It was ten years later that Merlin caught glimpse of his King.  There was a new tech company rising, and it was being steadily built by a man named Alistair Krei.  Merlin knew immediately that the man was his Arthur, despite the foray into science.   Arthur had always been more of a hands-on kind of a guy, but considering the era they lived in now was purely based on science, it wasn’t that big of shock to find him head of Krei Tech.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to integrate himself into Arthur’s life.  He knew everything about Arthur, and Alistair had enough of his King’s traits to be able to impress the man into hiring him as his assistant.  

Now all he had to do was make his King remember.

* * *

 

 

He really liked Alistair.  He was sweet, charming, intelligent, and unfortunately, the straightest reincarnation that Merlin had ever met.  In all his past lives, Arthur never failed to fall in love with him, but Merlin always dreaded the day that this life would be like his first life.  He never wanted to be best man at his love’s wedding ever again, and watching his love marry someone else always felt like a punch in the gut.

And no matter how many subtle advances Merlin would make, Alistair would brush them off with a simple laugh and a charming smile.

He couldn’t complain though; the fact that he could constantly be by Arthur’s side after twenty years of solitude was enough to make him enjoy this life. He was Alistair’s best friend, if not his lover, and intermittent girlfriends were easy to stomach considering it was him with Alistair at almost all times of the day and not them.  They were easily brushed off when Alistair needed to work on new inventions, and that caused many break-ups.  Still, Alistair didn’t seem very affected by them, and Merlin continued to enjoy time by his side.

* * *

When Abigail was sucked into the portal, Merlin was sorely tempted to finally show Alistair his magic.  Unfortunately, he wasn’t ready to show everyone else in the room, and he was pretty sure everyone just thought of him as that Asian assistant with glasses that Krei always insisted on bringing along with him. And plus, the incident was over in a matter of minutes, and although Merlin’s heart broke at the expression on his love’s face, his magic wasn’t going to do anything to help.  Abigail was gone, and Merlin’s magic couldn’t reach her.

He did try.

But he knew next to nothing about the science involved with instant teleportation, and he knew even less about the big tech that Alistair had been working on.

He comforted Alistair as best he could, and prayed that Alistair wouldn’t end up in another life-threatening situation because it was obvious Merlin’s magic had no place in a science-based world.

* * *

 

The kid was adorable, but simply too naive in matters of the world.  He followed his love to the stage, and while Krei was absolutely stunned and excited by the microbots, all Merlin could think of was the extreme consequences that could result from bad intentions.  After living so many lives, he knew there were some bad people out there, and if the kid was left on his own, there was no way he would survive the sharks in the real world.

Fortunately, he didn’t need to convince Krei to go over there and make small talk, and Merlin secretly prayed that the boy would say yes.  He could take care of Hiro, if allowed to, and he could ensure that no one would get hurt.  People would kill for inventions like these, and it looked like he had zero protections besides an angry overprotective older brother.

But Hiro refused them, and Arthur never was one to take rejection very well, leaving in a huff and stewing in a temper tantrum on the ride back.   Merlin just good naturedly rolled his eyes at his employer’s antics, and did his best to console Alistair.

He wasn’t even surprised when he learned about the fire.

* * *

Really, he left Alistair for one hour to get some other matters settled, and Alistair ended up being held up in a maniac’s scheme.  There was no way anyone would be able to save his love from certain death, and Merlin resigned himself to using magic.

With a simple word in the old tongue, Merlin floated himself up to the pair’s height, shocking them out of their argument.

Callaghan.  He should’ve known.  How many revenge plots have he stopped back in the day?

He knew it was partly Alistair’s fault for not listening to the facts, but Alistair was under a lot of pressure and the slight irregularity hadn’t seemed like a big deal back then.  And he could understand a father’s rage, but that was no reason to seek justice into your own hands.

“Merlin?” mouthed Arthur, his eyes wide and his mouth fallen open as they locked eyes.   Merlin let out an involuntary gasp as he caught sight of the recognition in his love’s eyes, and it prompted warm laughter of relief out of him.

“You clotpole.  I thought you would never remember,” he said fondly.

“It’s not my fault you look so different!  I mean, here I am, blonde and blue eyed as ever, and you’re Asian!” protested Arthur, though a wide smile had spread across his face.  “Though you do look good Asian, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Sure, blame your flaws on me, sire.   Do you not know who has the upper hand right now?  You’re trapped in a maniac’s grip and I’m the only one saving you from certain death.”

Arthur just laughed heartily, “Please, as if you’ll ever let anything happen to me.”

Merlin scoffed, but his eyes softened as he watched his love laugh.  Who was promptly cut off with a slight gasp as Callaghan presumably tightened the microbots around Arthur.

“I think you guys don’t understand who has the upper hand,” growled the professor.  “If you don’t want anything to happen to -”

It was simply a wave of his hand, and the mask went flying off.  As it clattered against the building, the microbots immediately started to collapse, and the pair of them started falling.  With another burst of his magic, Merlin levitated them upward, a slight grin on his face as he locked eyes with Callaghan.  “Who doesn’t have the upper hand?” he teased, though his expression was hard.  He never took things lightly when it came to Arthur, and assassination attempts were the surefire way to get on his bad side.

It didn’t take long for things to be wrapped up.  Even when the creator of the microbots came bursting onto the scene, with a big white robot to boot, it only caused a minor distraction that Merlin easily dealt with.   There were lots of loud shouting, fingers pointing, and the boy called Wasabi freaked out in fear as he realized that Merlin had magic, and the other one called Fred to immediately fanboy and ask him a lot of detailed questions pertaining to superheroes that he didn’t even know about.  

When the police arrived, Merlin had them safely on the ground.  After arresting Callaghan and promising to come back to take reports, the police left them alone to take a breather from the recent events.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they had to have a press conference.  Many cameras had caught Merlin on camera, and although none of them realized it was magic, they did realize that he was Alistair’s assistant.  

The camera flashes filled the small room, and although Merlin flinched back from the attention, Arthur seemed to not even notice it.  It wasn’t long before the pair of them were standing in front of a huge crowd, all waiting for them to speak.

“My assistant saved my life.  I won’t go into the details of how exactly he did what he did, but the fact remains that I owe him greatly for the service he has performed for me.  However, I am not talking about the incident that had just occurred.  I’ll admit, I’m being a little selfish in calling this press conference. I know many of you have questions about the man who held me up against my will, but allow me to tell you something about Merlin.

“He saved me, not only yesterday, but everyday before that.  He is the bravest man I have ever known, and,” he suddenly turned, his eyes sparkling in mischief, as he approached Merlin, who had retreated to the back of the stage in order to not draw attention away from his love.

“I want to ask him to marry me.”

There was a huge uproar in the room, but all Merlin could do was to stare blankly at his King.  Of course, Arthur always did this whenever his memories returned.  It was his way of apologizing for his first life; when he had been ashamed of his feelings for the wizard and had hidden away from public scrutiny by marrying Gwen.

It still made his heart swell, and Merlin pulled Arthur up into a standing position from where he was kneeling on one knee.

“You do know it seems like you’re proposing because I saved your life,” Merlin pointed out with a cheeky grin.  “Gwaine was right when he called you a princess.  Looks like I just won your hand in marriage.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him, before tugging Merlin forward and pressing his lips against his.

* * *

  



End file.
